El parto de una lagartija
by Angele O'Shea
Summary: Puse mi mejor cara de sanador de lagartija y seguí a Anthony a su habitación. ¡Tenía una importante misión entre mis manos!.. ¿o dedos? "Gracias papi, Ernie te lo agradece" "¡Oh no sabes cuánto!" apostillo mi mujer, casi ahogándose de la risa.


Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mio.

* * *

><p><strong>"El parto de una lagartija"<strong>

**Edward POV**

Bella, mi mujer, y mi hija Elizabeth estaban lavando los platos luego de que hubiéramos cenado. Yo me senté en el sofá, como siempre, para ver las caricaturas con mi pequeño Anthony, pero él no aparecía.

-¡Mi amor!

-¿Si?- grito mi querida esposa desde la cocina.

-¿Esta Anthony con ustedes? Dile que ya va a empezar "La vida moderna de Rocko".

-No está aquí, Edward.

Suspire.

-¡Lizzie!

-¿Mmm?

Sí, mi querida hija adolecente estaba pasando por la fase de responder con sonidos. Recordé como yo lo hacía con mis padres; jamás creí que fuera tan irritante. ¿Lo encontrarían Esme y Carlisle igual de irritante en aquel tiempo?

-Elizabeth, ¿qué forma de responder es esa?

-Eh...

Bufe con frustración. Oí la risa de Bella, y eso me cabreo más.

-¡Papi!

Al fin.

-¿Qué pasa, Tony?- le pregunte a mi hijo.

Él me dijo que una de las dos lagartijas que tenía prisioneras en su habitación le pasaba algo raro.

-Está tumbada y parece enferma.- me dijo.- Te lo digo en serio, papi. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Puse mi mejor cara de sanador de lagartijas, y lo seguí hasta su habitación. Efectivamente, una de las dos lagartijas estaba tumbada boca arriba, y parecía muy nerviosa. Supe inmediatamente qué hacer.

-¡Bella, cariño, ven y mira la lagartija!

Mi querida esposa llego con Elizabeth, que no soltaba su BlackBerry por nada del mundo. Empezaba a enfadarme conmigo mismo por haberle comprado ese teléfono; pero es que esta niña tenía que ser hija de mi mujer, sabía exactamente como conseguir algo de mí: un puchero, ojos de gato mojado y los dulces "Por favor" y "¿Sabes que eres el mejor papá/esposo del mundo?, por eso te quiero".

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó mi Bella.- Está dando a luz.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tony.- ¡Si se llaman Bert y Ernie, mami!

Yo me quedé igual de estupefacto.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Creí que habíamos acordado que no queríamos que parieran.- le dije a mi mujer, acusadoramente.

-Ya, pero ¿y qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Ponerles un cartel en la jaula?- me respondió. (¡Y me pareció que lo decía con mucho sarcasmo la descarada!)

-¡No, pero se supone que debías haber comprado dos machos!- la acuse, cruzándome de brazos.

-Exacto, Bert y Ernie.- mi hijo me apoyaba.

Para entonces, Elizabeth ya se había interesado lo suficiente y había guardado el aparatito, viendo atentamente a la lagartija, a ver qué pasaba. Me encogí de hombros, tratando de sacar el mejor provecho de la situación.

-Familia, esta va a ser una experiencia fantástica.- les dije.- Estamos a punto de ser testigos del milagro de la vida.

-¡Oh, animal!- me chillaron.

Escudriñamos al paciente con detenimiento, y después de mucho esfuerzo, vimos cómo algo parecido a una pequeña pata aparecía brevemente, volviendo a desaparecer tras un segundo escaso.

-No parece que estemos mejorando mucho en esto.- comenté.

Lizzie volvió a sacar el BlackBerry.

-Guárdalo.- le ordene.

-¡Arg, papá, entiende que es importante! Connie me dijo que Alec Vulturi rompió con Sloane Bennett, y está libre para el baile, pero…- hizo pausa, como para agregar _suspense_.- le gustan las chicas bronceadas, y gracias a mamá y a ti, yo soy blanca como el alabastro... lo que me recuerda- me miro de forma dulce- ¿Sabes que eres el mejor padre del mundo? Por eso te quiero…- mordió su pulgar.- Un bronceado artificial seria genial, papi. Una prueba de tu amor correspondido.

Suspire y saque mi billetera, y le di cien dólares. Lizzie me brinco encima y me abrazo, chillando: por eso te quiero.

Esta niña me enviaría a la bancarrota.

-Viene de pié.- susurró mi esposa, horrorizada, devolviéndome a la realidad de nuestro asunto importante.

-¡Haz algo, papi!- urgía mi hijo.

-Vale, vale.

Delicadamente, pillé la pata a la siguiente vez que apareció, y tiré de ella con suavidad. Pero volvió a desaparecer. Lo intenté varias veces más, con el mismo resultado.

-¿Llamo al 112?- sugirió Elizabeth, quien al obtener lo que quería, se volvió a interesar en el caso de Bert… ¿o Ernie?

-A lo mejor nos ayudan en el parto.- apoyo mi Bella.

-Vamos a llevar a la lagartija al veterinario.- dije seriamente. Nos metimos en el coche; mi hijo llevaba la jaula sobre sus rodillas.

-Respira, Ernie, respira.- decía para animar a la lagartija. Así que era Ernie… ¿Cómo hacia este niño para distinguirlas?

Cuando llegamos, el veterinario se llevó la lagartija a la sala de exploración, y observó detenidamente al animal con una gran lupa.

-Qué piensa doctor, ¿quizá una cesárea?- le sugerí, científicamente.

-Esto es muy interesante.- murmuró el veterinario de repente.- Señor y Señora Cullen, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes en privado un momento?

Tragué saliva, y le indiqué a mi hijo que saliera con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Ernie está bien?- preguntó mi mujer, angustiada.

-Está perfectamente.- nos aseguró el veterinario.- Esta lagartija no está de parto… de hecho, eso nunca ocurrirá. Ernie es un macho. Vea, Ernie es un macho joven. Y de vez en cuando, según va llegando a la madurez, como muchas otras especies...pues...vaya...que se masturba. Justo como acaba de hacer, tumbándose de espalda.

Se puso colorado, mirando de reojo a Bella.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tratando de asimilar aquello.

-O sea que Ernie está… está simplemente... excitado.- concluyó mi mujer.

-Exacto.- replicó el veterinario, aliviado porque lo habíamos entendido.

De nuevo el silencio. Hasta que mi maliciosa y cruel mujer empezó a sonreír, a reírse por lo bajo, un poco más alto. Y al final a carcajadas.

Le caían lágrimas por la cara. El veterinario me miro a mí, colorado, y luego a Bella. Yo solo la veía como quien ve a un perro perseguir su cola: preocupado, aunque divertido, por su salud mental. ¿Tan morbosa era mi dulce esposa?

-Es que me viene a la cabeza la imagen de verte tirando de su pequeña...- tuvo que parar a coger más aire para la siguiente carcajada.- Oh, cielos… lo ayudaste en su… ayudaste a que… ¡Oh, cielos…!

-¡Ya, vale!- le advertí.

Le dimos las gracias al veterinario y salimos de allí a toda velocidad, metiéndonos en el coche. Tony estaba muy contento de que todo hubiera ido bien. Y Elizabeth, reía por lo que le había contado Bella, y estaba seguro que ya mitad de su instituto sabia del acontecimiento. Como dije, me odio por haberle comprado el maldito BlackBerry.

-Sé que Ernie te está realmente agradecido por lo que has hecho, papi.- me dijo Anthony con dulzura.

-Oh, no sabes cuánto.- apostilló mi mujer, casi ahogándose de risa.

A esta experiencia he reunido un montón de conocimientos que seguramente me ayudaran, por si llega a volver a pasar.

Dos lagartijas: 280 Dólares.

Una jaula: 125 Dólares

Veterinario: 80 Dólares

El recuerdo de tu marido, según Bella, tirando de la picha de una lagartija: ¡No tiene precio!

Y la moraleja de esta historia: pon más atención en las clases de biología.

* * *

><p>mi prima me mando el chiste y no pude evitar querer escribirlo de inmediato. Espero que se hayan reido aunque sea un poquito, y sino, veanse al espejo. A mi me funciona.<p>

Saludos.!


End file.
